hytalefandomcom-20200223-history
Hytale Wiki:Policies
To ensure Hytale Wiki is kept clean, concise, formal and accurate, the following policies apply to all pages on the wiki. Please follow them all. 'General Page-Editing Policies:' These policies are expected to be followed. Content that does not follow the rules may be edited or removed. * Please do not speculate about Hytale topics on pages. Articles should strictly describe game content that has been released, officially announced by Hypixel Studios, or is otherwise known throughout the Hytale community. Do not post about content from unofficial sources. **If you believe you have spotted content on a page that requires a reference/citation, you can mark it with " " * If you can, dedicate a section at the bottom of the article to references/citations. Provide links to the source of your information, when necessary. **When referring to quotes from articles, blogs, etc., please use embedded citations. * Please do not make up information. If something is unknown, simply do not mention it. For unnamed mobs, you can describe their appearance, rather than relying on what it is (such as Chickens). *Make an attempt to include images, concept art, and/or citations on pages you create. *'Try to find good descriptive and short names to images and other content uploaded. '''We both can agree on that "Outlander Village.png" is more descriptive than "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHGAHGAH.png" *'Do not create pages about Hytale mods, as they are not official in-game content. *'Do not link external pages about Hytale such as servers or server lists, '''even more if they profit for that. (You can still link useful online tools but be wary). *'If a page was recently edited by someone and you had to make a big edit deleting or editing some of their added content, try to add a reason why on the edit summary. *'Try to add a summary to every edit you do' to avoid "edit wars". (If helps, you can check one option to warn you every time you try to do that.) (You don't need to make a summary if is marked as a minor edit after one edit that you made.) 'Staff Inactivity Policy:' These policies apply to Staff members (Bureaucrats, Administrators, Content Moderators, and Rollbacks) on the Hytale Wiki. *'One Month' - If no contributions have been made after one month, a Staff member will receive an "Inactive" tag on his/her profile. *'Two Months' - After two months of inactivity, a staff member may be warned of an impending demotion by a bureaucrat. *'Six Months' - After six months of inactivity, any staff member who is a rollback, content moderator, or administrator will be eligible for demotion. It will be at a bureaucrat's discretion to determine whether or not this will be handled with or without community consensus. *'Twelve Months or more' - After twelve or more months of inactivity, regardless of position, a staff member will be demoted by a bureaucrat either with or without community consensus, depending upon the rank of the staff member, and his/her overall contributions to the wiki. Demotions of bureucrats will always be voted on by the community. These policies have intentionally been made extremely "laid back" due to a lack of consistent content, or playable game yet to be provided by Hypixel Studios. In time, they will become far stricter.